Estranho Amor
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Iori tem desejo forte por Kyo, chegando a ser dominador e possessivo, e com medo Kyo se afastar, mas o ruivo o caça! Yaoi, Dark Lemon. Iori x Kyo


Por Leona-EBM

**Estranho Amor**

_**OoO**_

"_Nada é pequeno no Amor. Aqueles que esperam por grandes  
ocasiões para demonstrar a sua ternura não sabem amar"._

_**OoO**_

Kyo encostou-se à parede do vestiário, sentindo o azulejo molhado pelo vapor quente que saia dos chuveiros. Era um dia muito frio de outono, mas mesmo assim havia saído para treinar.

O moreno estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, logo se trocaria e partiria dali, contudo estava esperando seu amigo Benimaru sair do banho. Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos, soltando um suspiro carregado de preocupação.

A explicação de sua inquietação era Iori Yagami. Motivo: ele havia se envolvido com o ruivo durante três meses. Tudo aconteceu após um dia que ele saiu bêbado de uma boate, encontrando Yagami na rua, eles discutiram e acabaram na cama. Não tinha nenhum problema nisso, contudo com o passar dos dias Yagami se mostrou uma pessoa possessiva e violenta.

- Eu já estou saindo! – a voz de Benimaru ecoou pelo vestiário.

- Anda logo, sua noiva! – gritou Kyo, caminhando até sua mochila, começando a vestir seu jeans e sua camiseta branca.

- Só se for sua! – gritou, rindo baixinho.

Kyo se sentou num banco de madeira, fechando os olhos suavemente, lembrando-se da discussão que teve na semana passada com Iori. Kusanagi acabou com o relacionamento, pedindo distância para o ruivo.

- "Aquele olhar foi tão frio," – refletiu – "eu senti que me congelou por completo".

Benimaru finalmente saiu do banho, dando uma piscada safada para Kyo e depois que deixou sua toalha cair no chão. O moreno ficou olhando para o corpo esguio do louro, rindo divertido do seu jeito descarado e sem vergonha.

O louro abriu um sorriso malicioso e caminho até Kyo, completamente desnudo, segurando apenas a toalha de algodão na mão. Ele jogou a toalha para frente e depois a pegou com a outra mão, deixando o tecido em volta do pescoço de Kyo, enlaçando-o.

- Você está bem ousado. – Kyo disse com uma voz maliciosa.

- Você me deixa assim. – sorriu sedutor.

- Acho melhor ir parando. Você sabe que eu não quero nada! – disse.

- Puta, eu sempre esqueço. Acho que tenho problema de memória. – comentou com um riso divertido.

Benimaru foi se aproximando, puxando a toalha lentamente, olhando para o sorriso maroto de Kyo que logo fugiria daquela "armadilha", mas tudo parou de repente quando eles olham para o lado, encontrando dois orbes azuis que aparentavam estarem furiosos.

- I... Iori... – Kyo balbuciou, sentindo o seu coração acelerar nas batidas cardíacas.

Benimaru soltou a toalha e se ergueu, enrolando-a na sua cintura. O louro pegou sua roupa e começou a se vestir em silêncio, olhando a todo instante para Kyo. O louro sabia o quão louco Yagami era, pois o moreno havia desabafado com ele.

- Parece que já está brincando, Kusanagi. – comentou o ruivo, com um sorriso enigmático.

- Não é nada disso. – Kyo disse com irritação.

- Estou pronto. – disse Benimaru.

Iori olhou para o louro, movendo seu pescoço para um lado e depois para o outro, fazendo um som alto, intimidando Benimaru que engoliu em seco. Certamente Yagami tinha lido o manual: "como aterrorizar alguém com um olhar". E agora colocava o aprendizado em prática.

- Eu já vou, Beni, – falou – espere lá fora.

Benimaru balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu do banheiro, deixando o ex-casal a sós. Iori descruzou seus braços e parou na frente de Kyo que ainda permanecia sentado.

- Já quer se esfregar no pau de outro?

- E se for? – indagou provocante, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sabe que nenhum outro é tão bom quanto o meu. – sorriu malicioso, estendendo sua mão para toca na franja de Kusanagi, deixando seus dedos resvalarem pelos fios castanhos.

Kyo sorriu safado, ele tinha que concordar que Iori era um Deus na cama e que o fazia dizer e fazer todas as perversidades do mundo, mas não queria dar continuidade naquela relação.

- Esse seu sorriso não me engana. – disse, fechando seus dedos na franja do moreno, virando sua cabeça para trás, permitindo que a jugular de Kyo ficasse exposta para que a pontinha de sua língua resvalar pela região.

O corpo de Kusanagi parecia se acender quando sentia os toques do ruivo, ele abriu seus lábios e gemeu baixinho, deixando sua língua molhar a região seca. Iori se animou com aquilo e puxou a cabeça de Kyo de volta, afundando seus lábios famintos na sua boca, explorando sua cavidade com grande afã e ardor.

O sangue começou a correr para o baixo ventre de Kyo. O moreno arfava entre o beijo, sentindo as mãos de Iori lhe apertarem a carne com seiva, apalpando seus músculos. Contudo eles pararam ao ouvirem passos, Iori deu um passo para trás e Kyo abaixou sua cabeça, tentando esconder seu estado.

Era um lutador que entrou, contudo nem deu atenção aos dois, ele pegou suas coisas e foi até uma das cabines, ligando o chuveiro. Kyo se levantou e saiu com passos rápidos do vestiário. Felizmente havia sido interrompido e podia sair das mãos de Iori.

Quando Kusanagi alcançou o corredor, Yagami acelerou o passo e ficou ao seu lado, observando-o de canto.

- Melhor nos afastarmos. – falou Kyo.

- Por que se nós dois nos desejamos?

- Você é maluco, Iori.

- Uma segunda chance. – pediu, puxando Kyo pelo braço, fazendo-o parar de andar.

- Não. – falou sem muita confiança, perdendo-se no olhar daquele ruivo que lhe seduzia.

- Você está saindo com alguém?

Kusanagi riu baixinho com aquela pergunta. Ele não queria mais ter aquele relacionamento com Yagami, mas adorava provocá-lo de todas as formas.

- E se eu estiver? – indagou, passando a língua por seus lábios.

Yagami estreitou seu olhar e aproximou-se mais do corpo à frente.

- Não me provoque, – riu baixinho – eu sei que é doidinho por mim, seu puto.

- Mesmo? Então por que eu não estou correndo atrás de você?

Sem resposta, Yagami fechou com mais força a mão que prendia o braço do outro, incentivando as provocações de Kusanagi.

- Se apaixonou, Iori? Eu sempre soube que eu era um objeto de desejo para você... mas nunca pensei que você fosse se apaixonar. – zombou.

Yagami soltou o braço de Kyo e riu baixinho.

- Petulante como sempre, Kusanagi. Nem sabe o que está falando, mas se quer saber... – disse, aproximando-se do ouvido de Kyo – eu desejo você sim, vivo ou morto, tanto faz no meu colchão.

Kusanagi engoliu em seco, sentindo seus pêlos se arrepiarem, ele deu um passo para trás e continuou a andar, vendo que não estava mais sendo seguido por Yagami, e isso o tranqüilizou.

Kyo encontrou Benimaru no estacionamento e lá contou o que havia acontecido. Os dois foram para a casa do moreno, onde ficaram a tarde toda conversando, e a noite eles saíram para um barzinho aonde vários lutadores iam se encontrar para beber.

O moreno chegou com Benimaru, que estava chamando a atenção com sua roupa cheia de purpurina. Kyo era o contraste daquela bicha louca, ele usava jeans e uma camisa branca que chegava até seus cotovelos, deixando a gola alta com os primeiros botões abertos.

Kyo se sentou à mesa e começou a beber. Ele ria alto e conversava com os outros, por um momento no meio da festa recebeu um cutucão de Benimaru que apontou para uma mesa, onde Yagami estava sentado, bebendo sozinho.

- Ele me seguiu? – Kyo indagou mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

- Você não o viu quando chegou? Ele já estava aqui. – comentou.

- "Nem percebi sua presença." – pensou, virando o copo de caipirinha.

Kyo não queria beber muito, mas sempre lhe empurravam alguma coisa e no final não se agüentava mais naquela mesa. Ele estava com sono e tudo ao seu redor rodava com velocidade, os sons estavam abafados e sua cabeça pesava.

Alguém o puxou para cima e o fez caminhar até uma pequena pista de dança. Sentiu um par de braços na sua cintura, envolvendo seu corpo para que balançasse.

- Shingo? – indagou com a voz arrastada.

- Sim?

Kusanagi não disse mais nada, ele estava com os pensamentos muito atrasados e sempre que Shingo comentava alguma coisa, ele nem sequer respondia agarrando aos seus ombros para não cair ali mesmo.

- Eu sempre quis dançar assim com você. – disse o mais novo, beijando suavemente a bochecha de Kyo.

- Não...

- Ah?

- Eu... quero sentar. – falou.

Shingo ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas não desistiu, dando um passo para trás e puxando Kyo pela mão para fora daquela boate, desviando de Benimaru que olhou com reprovação para o mais novo, contudo não veio a intervir, pois sabia que Kyo podia se cuidar sozinho.

Quando chegou na calçada, Shingo sorriu ao ver que Kyo sorriu. Afinal aquele barzinho estava muito fechado e precisava respirar. Kusanagi passou a mão por seu rosto suado e foi escorregando até se sentar no chão.

- Não é bom ficarmos aqui fora, Kyo. – Shingo comentou – essa rua é deserta. Vamos para o seu carro!

Kusanagi praguejou algo e continuou a olhar para frente, sentindo sua cabeça rodar. Ele não devia ter bebido tanto, estava repetindo isso mentalmente em sua cabeça.

Shingo puxou Kyo para cima, fazendo se erguer novamente. Kusanagi resmungou e olhou para o lado, sentindo seu corpo tremer levemente ao encontrar o ruivo saindo daquele barzinho. Quando seus olhares cruzaram, Iori não expressou nada.

- O que foi, Kyo? – Shingo indagou, olhando para trás, encontrando o objeto que Kyo tanto olhava.

- Parece que está gostando desse showzinho, Kusanagi. – Iori comentou com seriedade, caminhando na sua direção.

- Iori... não... não foi para... te provocar. – disse com dificuldade.

- Esse pirralho te beijando, – Iori riu baixinho – você dançando daquele jeito... diga Kyo. Você estava louco que eu levantasse e te agarrasse.

Shingo estava boquiaberto com aquele diálogo.

- Kyo. Vamos embora! – Shingo pediu, puxando o mais velho pelo braço.

O que veio a seguir foi rápido e doloroso para Shingo. O mais novo recebeu um gancho de braço no pescoço e foi puxado para trás, sendo jogado imediatamente contra a parede de concreto, deixando as costas livres para serem golpeadas com as garras de Iori, que para finalizar o chutou, fazendo-o cair na calçada.

Kusanagi arregalou os olhos com aquela violência. Ele pensou em ajudar Shingo, mas antes que pudesse se mover, ele já estava sendo puxado por Yagami que andava a frente, agarrado a sua mão.

- I... Iori...

- Fica quietinho, Kusanagi. Eu sei o que você quer.

O moreno foi jogado no banco da frente de passageiro e Iori deu a volta, sentando no seu lugar e ligando o motor, saindo logo daquela rua. O ruivo dirigia em silêncio, olhando para o estado lamentável de Kyo, notando como ele segurava a cabeça.

- Gostou de seduzir aquela criança? – indagou enciumado.

- Não... foi minha intenção. – revelou.

- Está mais puto que eu pensei, Kusanagi. Agora deixa as crianças te pegarem?

- Isso é problema meu! – disse com irritação.

Yagami riu baixinho, estacionando o carro na garagem de sua casa. Ele saiu do veículo e abriu a porta de Kusanagi, puxando-o para fora com rispidez, puxando-o para dentro de sua casa.

Kusanagi conhecia muito bem aquele lugar, ele já havia transado com Yagami em todos os pedaços daquela casa. De repente sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha ao lembrar de como Iori podia ser quando estava enciumado.

A cintura do moreno foi abraçada por dois braços fortes que faziam certa pressão, ele foi sendo empurrando para frente, conhecendo o caminho apesar da bebedeira. Quando chegou na porta do quarto, Iori a chutou, abrindo-a e depois entrou, dando um novo chute para se fechar.

O corpo de Kusanagi foi atirado na cama de bruços, contudo ele logo se sentou, erguendo-se com certa dificuldade.

- O que vai fazer... Iori?

- Você se esqueceu do que me disse, Kyo.

- O que eu disse?

- Você disse que era meu, – falou seriamente retirando a camisa preta que estava usando – e eu confirmei. Ponha isso na sua cabeça oca, seu puto.

- Claro... claro... você é meu dono. – falou com sarcasmo.

- Que bom que se lembrou. – riu baixinho.

O ruivo começou a retirar sua camisa, ficando somente com sua calça jeans, depois retirou seu par de sapatos e o cinto que estava usando, e quando fez isso sua calça desceu um pouco, deixando parte de sua cueca aparecendo.

- Iori... já falamos sobre isso, – Kusanagi disse baixinho, respirando fundo para conseguir se concentrar – eu não quero mais... essa... relação doentia.

- Que relação doentia? – indagou – nossa relação sempre foi assim, Kyo. Nós sempre nos atacamos, sempre desejamos ao outro e agora que finalmente avançamos nessa relação, você coloca o rabo entre as pernas e foge.

- Eu não estou fugindo de nada. – suspirou, voltando a se sentar na cama, antes que tombasse para frente.

Yagami foi até o corpo menor, parando na sua frente, observando Kyo de cima com um ar superior. E pelo estado que o outro se encontrava, o ruivo tinha certeza que poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ele.

A roupa de Kyo começou a ser retirada pelas mãos hábeis de Yagami, que com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu arrancar a calça jeans de Kyo, juntamente com sua cueca, tirando os seus sapatos ao mesmo tempo.

- "Que ótimo." – pensou Kyo, deitando as costas no colchão. E mais uma vez estava entregue aos caprichos do homem a sua frente.

O ruivo passou a língua por entre seus lábios, vendo o estado deplorável do homem jogado a sua cama. Não se importava com o estado de Kusanagi, pois o que queria era seu corpo, marcá-lo, tomá-lo como sempre fazia. Kusanagi era seu, ele lhe foi prometido desde a infância e escolhera possuí-lo ao invés de matá-lo como seu clã desejava.

As últimas peças de roupa do ruivo foram largadas no chão e ele subiu na cama, engatinhando até o corpo de Kyo, ficando de quatro em cima dele, olhando para sua face levemente avermelhada por causa da bebida.

Os braços de Kyo foram erguidos até o alto de sua cabeça, sendo segurados por uma única mão do ruivo.

- Essa vai ser sua última vez...

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Aproveite...

- Está dizendo para eu arrebentar você, pois vai ser a última vez? – indagou – diga-me Kyo. Você acha que consegue manter isso? Seu corpo já está reagindo ao meu e eu nem sequer o toquei.

- Pois é... – riu baixinho, levemente constrangido com aquilo – mas não dá para viver com um louco, apesar dele ser gostoso.

- Então vou ter que mostrar para você, que não existe outro caminho...

- Como assim, Iori?

- Será você e eu... e vou te mostrar como você vai implorar pelo meu carinho.

- Ca... carinho? – riu alto, divertindo-se com aquela palavra.

- Você desprezou meu carinho, minha atenção por você...

- Não venha com essa, – suspirou – você que estragou. Você acha que manda em mim, e nem estávamos namorando. Eu saio com quem quiser e vou aonde eu quiser...

- Sim, até ontem era assim. A partir de hoje será diferente. – sorriu diabolicamente, fazendo Kyo engolir suas próximas palavras.

Iori se levantou, vendo que Kyo sentou-se na cama, olhando para suas roupas, mas o ruivo não se preocupou. Até Kyo se vestir e sair dali, demoraria muito. Então continuou com seu objetivo, indo até seu armário, puxando uma caixa e a colocando perto da cama.

O som dos metais começou a ecoar pelo quarto, Kyo olhou para o lado e viu dois pares de algemas serem colocados em cima da cama, como uma mordaça, um chicote e o que mais chamou sua atenção foi um anel de borracha um pouco grosso que deslizaram pelo lençol.

- Iori... o que você pretende fazer? – indagou, sentindo um frio correr por sua espinha.

- Apenas deixar claro o que eu disse antes. – respondeu secamente, mexendo na caixa com atenção.

- Não seja ridículo, - disse com nervosismo – não venha falar de carinho depois de mostrar isso para mim. Você acha que vai...

- Não, Kyo, eu não vou falar de carinho para você, – falou, interrompendo o falatório do moreno – você vai sentir todo meu carinho e desejo por você – sorriu sádico.

Iori puxou uma algema e rapidamente tratou de jogar Kyo na cama, prendendo seu braço esquerdo a cabeceira da cama, ouvindo os xingamentos do menor. E a outra algema serviu para prender o outro braço.

- É muito bom te ver assim, Kusanagi. – falou seriamente, exibindo um olhar febril para o corpo estirado na sua cama.

Os dedos compridos de Iori deslizaram pelo tórax de Kyo, indo até seus mamilos, onde deu uma leve apertada, continuando o percurso até seu pênis, apertando-o com energia, causando um arrepio no corpo do outro.

Os anéis de borracha foram puxados por Iori que começou a colocá-los em volta do pênis de Kyo, que gemeu alto, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Aquilo apertava e lhe machucava. Um anel ficou no final da base de seu membro e o outro ficou abaixo da glande, apertando a região que ficou vermelha.

- Ah!! Tira isso, Iori! – gritou, se remexendo de um lado para o outro.

- Ainda não. – sorriu, dando um tapa na coxa do moreno, marcando seus cinco dedos.

O ruivo pegou um fio preto e olhou para Kyo que arregalou os olhos, temendo ser agredido. Contudo o ruivo puxou sua perda direita, flexionando-a, para depois passar o fio pela região, prendendo sua perna para que ficasse dobrada.

Ao ver aquela cena Iori passou a língua por seus lábios, sentindo seu baixo ventre arder. Kyo estava muito sexy e o melhor era que o homem a sua frente era dele, somente dele e faria o que quisesse até se satisfazer.

Os efeitos da bebida estavam passando, Kyo se remexia, sentindo-se cada vez mais incomodado. Sua perna estava doendo e ainda deixava tudo exposto para Iori fazer o que quisesse, e para sua infelicidade, Iori puxou a outra perna, flexionando-a e passando outro fio em volta. Pronto! Agora estava perfeito. Kyo com as duas pernas abertas e flexionadas.

Iori puxou Kyo pelos cabelos e lhe atacou a boca com selvageria, mordendo cada pedacinho, passando sua língua por toda região. Ele ia provar daquele corpo como sempre sonhou.

- Você não vai sentar por uma semana, Kyo. – avisou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Iori! Iori, por favor, solte-me... pare com isso. – pediu num tom baixo. Não adiantava xingar ou impor algo ali.

O ruivo foi até a ponta da cama e pegou a mordaça, olhando para Kyo que começou a se remexer, querendo quebrar aquela algema.

- Você acha que eu compraria uma algema normal para você, Kyo? – indagou sorridente – não poderá queimá-la ou quebrá-la. Então não tente, ou vai acabar se machucando.

A mordaça era de borracha, levemente comprida e grossa, parecendo um pedaço de cabo de vassoura. Iori abriu a boca de Kyo com dificuldade e colocou a borracha, puxando os dois cordões que saíam de cada ponta até sua nuca, prendendo com firmeza, usando a fechadura própria do cordão.

A língua de Kyo estava presa, ele não conseguia falar nada plausível, apenas emitir sons desconexos. Iori riu baixinho, passando a mão pela bochecha de Kyo, acariciando-o para depois lhe beijar a testa.

- Eu devia ter feito isso antes. – comentou.

Ele pegou um frasco de óleo e deixou cair por sua mão, para depois começar a passar pelo corpo de Kyo, resvalando suas mãos pelo seu tórax, passando em toda região do abdômen até chegar no pênis de Kyo, começando a massageá-lo.

- Eu vou ser cuidadoso, apesar de você não merecer.

- "Meu Deus, eu vou morrer!" – Kyo pensou aflito.

Iori voltou para seus brinquedos, vendo um vibrador grande e vermelho, que tinha grandes ondulações em formas de bolinhas, mas não se separavam. Ele mostrou para Kyo que arregalou os olhos ao ver sua grossura.

O óleo foi esparramado pela extensão de borracha, enquanto Iori o encarava com sadismo. O ruivo estava sendo cruel, mas tinha que mostrar para Kyo que ele havia sido amoroso e delicado durante esse relacionamento e que agora, estava verdadeiramente magoado e ia mostrar o seu lado sádico e cruel.

- Depois de hoje, você vai se arrepender de ter me jogado fora como um sapato qualquer, – comentou – vai desejar meu carinho de novo.

A cabeça daquele vibrador, era uma bolinha um pouco menor que as demais do conjunto. Ela começou a ser pressionada lentamente a princípio, sob o olhar desejoso e febril do torturador. Ele foi colocando lentamente, sentindo o corpo de Kyo tenso, dificultando seu trabalho.

- Tente relaxar, Kyo!

Aos poucos o vibrador começou a ser inserido, adentrando lentamente em Kyo que se remexeu com a dor incômoda. Pelo menos aquelas bolinhas não eram tão grandes, Kyo pensava, sentindo toda a extensão continuar a passar para dentro de seu canal. De repente mudou de idéia ao sentir que aquilo engrossava.

O ruivo abriu mais as pernas de Kyo e continuou seu trabalho. E quando começou a chegar no seu final, Kyo achava impossível que coubesse o resto. Ele chorava, seu rosto estava úmido e ele gritava, sendo abafado pela mordaça. Balançava a cabeça negativamente, implorando para que Iori parasse.

- Hum... eu sei que você está gostando, Kyo, sempre gostou de levar uma bem fundo.

O ruivo puxou o grande objeto para fora e depois empurrou com rispidez, começando a estocar Kyo, ouvindo os gemidos altos carregados de agonia dele. Iori passou a língua por seus lábios, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Enquanto penetrava Kyo com aquele objeto. Iori levou uma mão até seu próprio membro, masturbando-se, adorando aquela visão. Kyo estava suado, ligeiramente vermelho e ofegava, gemendo cada vez mais alto com as penas arreganhadas e dobradas para ele.

O que mais doía em Kyo era a sua ereção que começava a se formar. E os anéis de borracha que lhe apertavam, incomodando-o. Não sabia o que era pior: ser torturando ou aqueles anéis. Sentia que não podia gozar com aquilo lhe apertando como se fechasse o canal da uretra.

Iori passou a mão pelo pênis de Kyo, apertando a glande, vendo que o outro se remexeu.

- Hum... se você for bonzinho eu deixo você gozar. – falou.

Iori olhou para as velas que estavam ao redor de seu quarto, ele se afastou de Kyo, deixando o vibrador enterrado no seu corpo, enquanto pegava as velas e as jogava na cama. Ele passou o dedo por elas, acendendo duas e olhando para Kyo.

- Fogo... acho que você não sentirá nada. – comentou.

A cera começou a derreter e Iori a virou para que caísse na barriga de Kyo, que a encolheu, com receio de se queimar, mas não tinha como fugir. A ardência daquela cera quente na sua pele lhe causava arrepios.

- Ora, Kyo. Não me diga que tem medo do fofo! – zombou, erguendo sua mão, exibindo uma chama púrpura – acalme-se, eu não vou tocar em você com essa mão...

E dizendo isso, aproximou seus dedos perigosamente do rosto do moreno, que ficou estático, temendo que Iori estivesse realmente louco e lhe desfigurasse, contudo o ruivo riu e fez as chamas desaparecerem.

O divertimento de Iori com a vela durou alguns minutos, ele queimou toda a barriga de Kyo e quando cansou, apagou o fogo e as jogou no chão. Depois limpou a barriga do moreno, beijando a região com doçura, chupando a pele que agora tinha gosto de cera.

Iori arrancou o vibrador do corpo de Kyo de uma vez, fazendo-o gritar com o movimento brusco. Depois olhou para a região, vendo o buraco aberto se fechar. Com uma mão desferiu um tapa nas coxas de Kyo, apertando-a em seguida, beliscando, deixando suas unhas cortarem sua pele.

Kyo afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro, não agüentando sentir a dor do corte. Iori sabia como judiar. O ruivo começou a acariciar o membro de Kyo, vendo como ele se revirava de um lado para o outro.

Iori levou a mão até a mordaça, retirando-a. E quando o fez, atacou os lábios do moreno, enfiando sua língua por sua cavidade, vendo que ele não reagia muito bem ao seu toque. Talvez Kyo estivesse esgotado!

- Iori... por favor...

- Shhh... silêncio, Kyo.

- Iori, eu faço o que você quiser, mas me solte!

- O que eu quiser? Ah, Kyo... – suspirou – por que você só faz as coisas depois que eu te castigo? Você podia ter feito o que eu queria antes.

- Desculpe-me. – pediu, fechando os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Tudo bem, eu te desculpo, pois você não fez por querer. – disse – deve ter pensado que eu não me importava com você e começou a me ignorar, tratando meus sentimentos com desprezo.

- Eu não entendi que você queria um namoro. – disse, desejando ardentemente que Iori parasse com aquela tortura.

- Ah, Kyo, agora você entendeu, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Quem me vê nessa situação, pensa que sou doente. – disse – mas não Kyo, eu apenas estou mostrando como eu te trataria caso não gostasse de você. Como eu lhe trataria se ainda te odiasse por ser um Kusanagi.

- Eu não quero que me trate assim. – pediu – eu nunca te fiz nada Iori.

- Talvez não tenha feito, mas agora você fez. Acha que eu gostei de ver seus amigos rindo de mim, quando eu te procurava pelos bares? E você dizendo que não tinha nada comigo, mas depois vinha me procurar para fazer sexo... acha que eu gostava disso?

Kyo fechou os olhos, não estava fácil conversar com Yagami. Mas eles não tinham um compromisso. Não estavam namorando. Contudo não seria louco de discutir com Iori agora.

- Iori, nós não estávamos namorando para você me pedir um compromisso desse.

- Hum... então se eu tivesse pedido você em namoro, não ia fazer nada disso?

- Claro... claro que não. – disse hesitante. Nem ele sabia como ia agir se namorasse Yagami.

Iori inclinou a cabeça, vendo a confusão que invadiu o olhar de Kusanagi, ele abaixou seu corpo e beijou a sua boca, passando a mão por seu tórax.

- Acha que eu sou bobo de acreditar no que me diz? Eu sei que quer sair daqui de qualquer jeito.

- Ah... por favor. – resmungou, choramingando baixinho, virando sua cabeça para o lado.

Yagami riu com aquele jeito e ficou de joelho na cama, puxando os pulsos ensangüentado de Kyo, lambendo o tão odiado sangue, vendo o corte que Kyo fez em seu ante-braço.

- Não devia se esforçar tanto. – comentou.

- Você me torturou.

- Mesmo? Pensei que estivesse gostando. Você não pediu para eu parar.

Kyo sentiu seu sangue ferver, ele queria se soltar dali e queimar aquele ruivo dos pés a cabeça, mas tinha que se conter e tentar convencê-lo.

- Você ainda está rebelde. Precisa de mais algumas palmadas. – e falando isso, Iori virou um tapa no rosto de Kyo, que ficou assustado e surpreso com aquele golpe e antes que pudesse se recuperar levou outro tapa.

Iori segurou seu membro e começou a inseri-lo no corpo de Kyo, pois ele mesmo não agüentava mais esperar. E sua glande passou sem nenhuma resistência, continuando a penetrar, ouvindo Kyo gritar. O canal já estava machucado por causa do vibrador e o membro de Iori aumentou sua ardência.

Sentiu todo o falo enterrado no seu corpo, abrindo mais suas pernas para o ruivo que quase gozou ao ver aquilo. Kyo estava irresistível com aquela respiração ofegante, olhar úmido e boca entreaberta.

O ruivo afastou o quadril e voltou para frente, ouvindo um grito. Iori olhou para o membro de Kyo, que estava rubro e imenso. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento e para piorar, Iori começou a acariciar a glande, resvalando seu dedão com cuidado.

- I... Iori... ti... tira isso!

- Hum, depois eu tiro.

- Você... vai me... matar! – gritou.

- Não, eu não vou. – sorriu – senão nada disso teria sentido.

Se o movimento ritmado de antes com o vibrador estava forte, este não era diferente. Kyo estava sendo empurrando a todo instante para frente pela força que Iori investia dentro dele.

O membro de Iori saia lentamente e adentrava com força, dando trancos no corpo menor que ia cada vez para frente. A cabeça de Kyo bateu contra a cabeceira da cama, ele gritava, levantando seus braços, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira para que parasse de bater a cabeça.

O ranger da cama se misturava com os sons de gemidos e dos baques que Iori produzia ao ir contra seu querido rival. Seu corpo suava e estava chegando à exaustão. Mas não pararia até retirar o torpor que estava em seu interior. Iori fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho, adorando sentir todo seu membro enterrando bem fundo em Kyo.

Kyo queria que Iori gozasse logo para acabar com seu sofrimento. E para sua felicidade viu que Iori tremia em leves espasmos e sem aviso sentiu o líquido quente lhe envolver, preenchendo-o até resvalar por suas nádegas. Iori gemeu alto, cravando suas unhas na coxa de Kyo que gritou com a mesma intensidade.

Ambos pareciam loucos. Gritavam tanto que pareciam estar morrendo. No caso de Kyo tinha explicação, pois as unhas de Iori eram letais e seu membro estava sendo destruído por aqueles anéis malditos.

Iori caiu em cima de seu corpo, amassando o membro de Kyo com seu abdômen. O moreno abriu a boca e jogou a cabeça para trás, continuando a gemer dolorosamente. Iori buscou sua boca e o beijou, sentindo a perturbação de Kyo, por nem conseguir corresponder ao beijo.

E para acabar com aquele sofrimento, Iori retirou os anéis, sentindo certa dificuldade, pois estava realmente apertado e os gritos de desespero de Kusanagi lhe deixaram em alerta. Quando ele os retirou, Kyo se acalmou um pouco.

O ruivo fez um carinho naquela região, como se pedisse desculpa pelo sofrimento e depois o levou até sua boca, lambendo a glande, chupando a cabeça vermelha para depois abrir a boca por completo, envolvendo aquele falo que latejava. Foi chupando rapidamente e sem demora acabou sugando o sêmen que inundou sua boca. Kyo relaxou seu corpo, parando de gemer e gritar, substituindo por uma respiração ofegante.

- "Por favor, diz que vai me soltar agora!" – pediu mentalmente.

Os fios que prendiam a perna de Kyo foram retirados. O moreno esticou as pernas lentamente, sentindo seus nervos puxarem-se, aliviando a tensão, alongando suavemente os músculos. Iori voltou a atacar, beijando o pescoço de Kyo.

As algemas foram retiradas e os braços de Kyo caíram na cama, parados no alto de sua cabeça, ele não queria se mexer. Iori se levantou, olhando o corpo esparramado com orgulho. Ele saiu do quarto e voltou com uma corrente.

- O... o que vai fazer? – indagou, tentando se sentar na cama, mas estava tão dolorido que voltou a se deitar.

Iori sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a coleira que tinha em volta do pescoço de Kyo e depois prendeu a corrente ao seu braço. O ruivo puxou o metal, fazendo Kyo se sentar na cama rapidamente.

Os dois se beijaram, Kyo temia que ele voltasse a lhe torturar. Contudo Iori retirou a corrente, deixando apenas o cordão preto que Kyo notou ser a mesma coleira de couro que o ruivo usava no pescoço.

- Alguns casais se dão alianças de namoro. – começou a falar – eu te dou isso – sussurrou, passando a mão pelo pescoço do outro.

Kyo tocou nela e fechou os olhos, ele não ia querer usar aquilo, todavia não ia discutir isso naquela situação. E no final se amaldiçoava por gostar daquele homem, mas ainda sim achava Iori muito louco.

- Você disse que eu era doente, – falou, acariciando o rosto do moreno – e tem razão. Eu sou doente por você.

Iori o abraçou, beijando sua jugular.

- Eu te amo, Kusanagi. – sussurrou.

Kyo ficou estático com aquela confissão, ele deixou sua cabeça apoiar no ombro do outro, ficando em silêncio. Ele sentia raiva de Iori e confusão com seus próprios sentimentos.

- Mas... se quiser algo comigo, não pode agir assim.

- Eu sei, eu sei... eu fiquei fora de mim.

- Iori, você me machucou.

- Eu sei.

- Isso não pode ser amor.

- Mas é verdade. Não duvide disso.

E na verdade Kyo não duvidava daquelas palavras. Iori tinha um amor sim, e era completamente dominador e destrutivo. E se Kyo quisesse se envolver com o ruivo tinha que colocar em sua mente que teria que dedicar todo seu tempo a ele.

Iori se levantou e puxou Kyo até o banheiro. Lá eles entraram no Box de vidro e Kyo foi abraçado por trás, sentindo água morna começar a resvalar por seu corpo, entrando nos seus cortes. Ele gemeu baixinho, sentindo os beijos do outro na sua nuca.

O carinho de Iori era o que desejava no momento e como o ruivo disse momentos antes, Kyo ia desejar seu carinho e realmente o desejava. Kyo não queria mais ver aquele olhar sádico em cima de dele.

- Eu vou te levar para comer fora hoje. – disse Yagami.

- Hum... tudo bem.

- Vamos começar de novo.

Kyo estava com medo de responder negativamente ao ruivo, apenas concordava com o que ele dizia até saírem do banho. Eles se enxugaram e Iori deu um roupão para Kyo, que foi depositado novamente na cama. Iori começou a guardar os itens que pegou e voltou a se deitar ao lado de Kyo.

As pálpebras de Kyo se fecharam, ele acabou adormecendo, desejando esquecer todo o terror que passou. Ele temia Iori, e o ruivo ficou observando-o dormir, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ah, Kyo... você só entende as coisas à força. – sussurrou, acariciando-o – nunca mais vai tornar a querer se separar de mim por uma estupidez qualquer. Ou então... já sabe como eu vou agir.

Riu baixinho consigo mesmo e deitou-se ao lado de Kusanagi, acabando por adormecer, fechando seus dois dedos maiores na coleira de couro. Agora ele tinha seu Kusanagi onde queria e não ia soltar.

_OoO_

"_Um grande amor terminado é como um grande golpe: deixa sempre uma cicatriz"._

_OoO_

Nota: E mais um pequeno fanfiction desse casal. Esse conto foi mais tenso, com cena de violência e amor possessivo. Acho que Kyo não vai querer mais largar de seu Yagami, ou da próxima vez será realmente queimado pela chama púrpura.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

E-mail: 

1/9/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
